Disaster
by Anagata
Summary: One night Disaster. Akashi, Tetsuya, dan toilet.


Tidak perlu ada penjelasan ulang kenapa Kuroko Tetsuya sangat—sangat takut dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

Padahal Tetsuya tidak kenal 'betul' siapa orang itu. Masa bodoh dengan pendekatan alias PDKT yang diwajibkan kakeknya. Tetsuya tidak akan berani—atau mungkin belum—barang memberi pesan singkat dua patah kata pada pria merah berumur 23 sekalipun. Padahal sebentar lagi malam tahun baru tiba tapi Tetsuya masih belum mengucapkan selamat.

Katakan saja bahwa semua orang sudah mengetahui problematika yang melanda dada kecil Tetsuya. Pemuda berparas manis dengan usia baru menduduki 17 tahun itu sudah memusingkan hal-hal berbau dewasa. Padahal umur belia seperti itulah dimana ia seharusnya memikirkan perang melawan soal. Bukan perang diatas ranjang. Argh.

Setiap makan malam, satu meja dengan kakeknya yang kuasa atas Kuroko _**Corp**_, Kuroko Tetsuho selalu berkicau pada cucu satu-satunya; "Lakukanlah pendekatan pada Akashi-_kun_. Kalian harus punya hubungan."

Lalu Tetsuya yang masih putih itu membalas, "Hubungan seperti apa?"

"Berpacaran, lalu bersiaplah menjadi suami-istri."

Dua kata terakhir dipertegas oleh Tetsuho. Tetsuya bergidik.

Tiga bulan berlalu sejak Tetsuya sudah mengenal Akashi. Namun masih belum ada komunikasi akrab diantara mereka. Tetsuya lebih ingin mementingkan belajar. Bukan memusingkan urusan cinta yang belum sama sekali terasa terhadap pemuda bersurai merah. Ia tidak peduli berapa kali Akashi menjemputnya pulang sekolah sampai karatan menunggu di depan gerbang, Tetsuya akan mengeluarkan jurus _miss direction _miliknya dan nekat pulang dengan bis kota.

Ia masih terlalu polos dan hijau untuk menyadari bahwa muka manisnya itu menggairahkan om-om bengis diluar sana. Untunglah perjalanan pulang nekatnya itu selalu selamat sentosa.

Dua hari menjelang malam tahun baru, bertepatan dengan hari perayaan ulang tahun Restoran berbintang lima milik keluarga besar serba ungu Murasakibara. Pria dewasa bernama Atsushi sudah akrab betul dengan keluarga Kuroko. Akibat kepiawaian Kuroko Tetsuho pada dunia bisnis, membuatnya memiliki banyak kenalan. Tak terkecuali pada keluarga lain seperti Aomine, Kise, Midorima, dan masih banyak lagi.

Malam itu diadakan perayaan ulang tahun restoran yang sangat meriah, mewah, dan berkelas. Pejabat-pejabat langganan tak luput untuk hadir. Pada lantai 56 dalam suatu gedung hotel bintang lima, _ball room_ yang luas dan sudah didekorasi sedemikian rupa telah dipenuhi para tamu. Terlihat di atas panggung keluarga yang rambutnya serba-serbi ungu. Menyalami tamu yang datang. Lumayan mirip seperti acara adat pernikahan di Negara Asia Tenggara. Kalau tak salah Negara Indonesia namanya, atau Bali?

_**.**_

_**.**_

**DISASTER**

_**AKASHI SEIJUUROU | KUROKO TETSUYA**_

_**-AkaKuro-**_

_**Disaster by Yuu Kazuya. **_

_**KNB belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

_**WARN : R18 Stuff, NSFW, Rape, one night disaster.**_

_**Rating : M—YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ha ha ha! Aku sudah lama meninggalkan yang namanya 'terlena oleh cinta'. Ryouta sudah menerimaku dihatinya begitu sebaliknya. Malang sekali nasibmu, Akashi!" Racau pria berambut biru tua. Kedua pipi memerah. Pesta barulah berlangsung selama 2 jam sejak pukul tujuh malam dan Aomine sudah kliyengan akibat wine. Tangannya berubah nakal, sengaja menumpu berat badan pada tubuh sang kekasih. Kise kerepotan setengah mati.

Kise, pria yang sejak awal acara mendampingi Aomine berpostur tubuh kaku. Kini dihadapan mereka terdapat pria tampan nan berkuasa bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Pandangan pria berpakaian Tuxedo itu menggelap setelah mendengar hinaan Daiki barusan. 'Daiki membutuhkan neraka'. Batin Akashi Seijuurou memanas.

"A-AH, Akashicchi. Maafkan mulut ngaco Daikicchi, oke? Dia mabuk!" kedua mata Kise menatap Akashi gugup.

Akashi menghembuskan nafas. Ketus. Lalu kembali melihat cairan anggur tahun 2000 dalam gelas kaca berukir dua bangau saling berhadapan dan mengepakkan sayap. Mata dwiwarna menatap intens cairan itu. Kise tidak pernah bisa membaca isi pikiran pria itu.

Mengetahui bahwa Akashi tidak merespon, Kise mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Matanya melihat Midorima dengan Takao, bergandeng mesra sambil bercengkrama dengan tamu lain. Izuki dengan Miyaji, dan teman-teman seangkatan masa SMA dulu melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Gadis bertubuh langsing dengan dua buah bola besar menghampiri mereka. Aomine yang mabuk mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Oh, bukan bola. Itu dua payudara. Kise sedikit membelalakkan kedua matanya, terkejut melihat pakaian Momoi yang amat-sangat seksi. Terbuka disana-sini. Tren jaman sekarang terlalu memberi enak pada para lelaki _straight_. 'Kise, coba kau pakai pakaian serupa itu! Aku akan semakin cinta padamu!' Kise setengah telanjang melintas dalam kepala Aomine.

"Kicchin! Akashi-kun!"

Akashi melirik gadis merah muda yang mendekati. Suara ketukan _high heels_ setinggi 11 senti itu mampu terdengar melawan kegaduhan suasana sekitar.

"Ah, Momocchi!" Tangan kanan Kise melambai bahkan sampai gadis itu sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan.

Momoi tersenyum ceria, "Lama tak jumpa!"

"Aku baru menemuimu kemarin." Komentar Akashi, tanpa melihat orang yang ia komentari. Irisnya kembali menatap cairan anggur.

"Ya. Aku lupa. Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah mengurus kontrak dengan perusahaan majalah Shiori-san."

"Hn, Baguslah."

"Ayolah kalian berdua! Kita ini sedang dalam pesta Murasakibaracchi! Jangan membicarakan bisnis. Aku pusing." Komentar Kise.

Pipi kemerahan Momoi yang ditaburi _Blush on_ menggembung lucu, "Aku hanya bicara sedikit."

Kedua mata besar Momoi melirik Akashi dengan antusias, "Oh ya, bagaimana dengan anak berambut biru itu? Kau sudah berhasil berbicara dengannya?"

Mengerti kemana arah pertanyaan Momoi, Kise melirik Akashi dengan sudut ekor matanya. Tidak ada ekspresi menyenangkan yang terpantri. Kedua alis merah terlihat sedikit berdenyut. Terganggu, mungkin.

"Belum."

"Haaah?" Desah Momoi.

"Ha ha ha!" Tawa si mabuk menyahut, Aomine. Ryouta melayangkan pukulan sayang diatas kepala sang kekasih.

"Tidak bisa begitu! Kau harus bergerak cepat, Akashi-_kun_! Sebelum aku yang mengambilnya!"

"Pfftt—Momo_cchi_ ketuaan buat Kuroko_cchi_-_ssu_!"

"Umurku sama dengan Akashi-_kun_! Apa bedanya?" Wajah cantik Momoi mengerut.

"Bukan begitu, Kuroko_cchi_ tidak suka wanita tua! Ha!"

"Umurku 23!"

Kise mengeratkan pelukannya pada Aomine yang semakin lama hampir melorot jatuh, "Momo_cchi_ akan kalah kalau melawan Akashi_cchi_!"

Seijuurou memasang mimik datar. Tidak ikut memusingkan perkelahian Kise-Momoi. Namun matanya segera menyapu ruangan. Mencari-cari sosok kecil yang selalu menghindarinya selama ini.

_Dewi Fortuna_ berpihak padanya, tak perlu repot mencari ia mendapati sosok Tetsuya dibaluti kemeja putih berdiri dekat kakeknya yang berparas tegap. Menyambut dan bercengkrama dengan pejabat yang lainnya.

Kedua iris dwiwarna terus memerangkap sosok itu.

.

Tetsuya melihat sekeliling. Hanya menemukan keramaian oleh orang-orang dewasa. Sungguh ia tidak menemukan teman sebayanya. Bau parfum wanita kelas atas menyeruak, dentingan gelas berisikan wine terdengar. Serta lagu klasik yang mengalun meyertai. Ia seketika merasa sebagai anak kecil. Sungguh Tetsuya menyesal telah memutuskan untuk ikut bersama kakeknya. Tidak betah dan rasanya ingin pulang saja membaca buku novel atas pengarang kesukaannya.

_Mood_nya ditambah tidak enak saat kakeknya berkata bahwa Akashi juga mendatangi pesta.

Tadinya Tetsuya memutuskan pergi ke toilet untuk mengasingkan diri. Tapi karena faktor kehadiran Akashi tadilah, ia jadi takut pergi sendiri. Dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam, Tetsuya mengolok-ngolok dirinya sendiri karena sebegitukah ia takut pada sosok Akashi. Hah.

Beberapa detik berikutnya, Tetsuya sudah tidak bisa tahan dengan kehadiran wanita gemuk tak diundang. Wanita dengan pakaian cukup seksi itu datang ingin bercengkrama dengan Tetsuho. Tapi malah memakai acara memeluk erat Tetsuya segala. Kepala Tetsuya terasa berdenyut ketika mencium aroma tubuhnya. Tetsuya bertanya dalam hati tentang berapa botol parfum yang wanita gemuk itu pakai.

"Aku izin ke toilet." Akhirnya mulut kecil Tetsuya berucap. Berucap izin ke toilet.

Tetsuho mengiyakan dengan anggukkan singkat.

Berikutnya Tetsuya sudah hilang dari pandangan si wanita gemuk yang tadi sedari tadi memandanginya gemas.

Terima kasih, _Miss direction_.

Tetsuya berjalan secepat angin menuju Toilet laki-laki yang tidaklah terlalu jauh dari _ball room_. Orang-orang yang Tetsuya papasi tidak menyadari sosok Tetsuya. Bocah berambut biru itu bersyukur walau ia sadar seperti hantu.

Membuka pintu, Tetsuya segera masuk. Toilet pria sepi. Mendramatisir, punggungnya segera disandarkan pada daun pintu. Jika merosot jatuh, ia pantas dicap sebagai pemain sinetron.

Untunglah.

Paru-paru Tetsuya yang sudah merasa sesak dipenuhi aroma parfum menusuk itu berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Tetsuya mengambil nafas perlahan-lahan begitu pula membuangnya dengan cara yang sama. Ia berjalan mendekati wastafel dimana terdapat kaca besar berbentuk persegi panjang dibelakangnya. Marmer sewarna batu giok yang bersih memantulkan bayang-bayang diri Tetsuya yang berjalan diatasnya. Udara pembersih lantai yang wangi membuat perasaan remaja itu terasa tenang.

Kedua mata bulatnya memerhatikan pantulan dirinya pada cermin. Ia kembali bertanya-tanya, kenapa wajahnya _baby face_ sekali? Bukannya bernarsis ria. Satu lagi, kenapa ia bertubuh pendek? Ia benar-benar mengharapkan keajaiban dimana otot-otot teman sekelas yang beralis ganda itu berpindah padanya. Tuhan, biarkan dahulu Tetsuya imut itu berkhayal yang tidak-tidak.

Detik berikutnya, Tetsuya masih memerhatikan pantulan dirinya pada cermin dengan imajinasinya yang semakin liar. Ia terlanjur berkhayal dimana ia bisa _slam dunk_ sampai merusak tiang ring basket. Sehingga khayalannya itu menulikannya dari suara pintu toilet yang terbuka dan suara derap langkah dari pentofel yang bertubrukan dengan marmer hijau.

"Tetsuya."

Tetsuya, dengan senyum diwajahnya-akibat khayalan setinggi langit-berpaling dan melihat pria tampan berparas tegas. Bersurai merah. Mata dwiwarna, dengan penampilan maskulin. Kemeja merah hati membalut tubuhnya yang atletis. Dengan celana hitam yang sepasang dengan kemeja Tuxedo hitam yang ia lepas dan dipegang dengan tangan kiri.

Kedua mata bola Tetsuya terbuka lebar, "A-Akashi-_kun_?"

"Kenapa terkejut begitu?" Alis Akashi naik. Bertanya sekaligus menyindir. "Kau tahu aku bukan hantu."

Tetsuya anak yang pendiam. Maka akan semakin diam jika bertemu orang yang tidak ia harapkan kehadirannya. Jangan Tanya berapa hasil satu tambah satu. Tetsuya ketakutan. Pikirannya kacau.

Yang dipikirkan : Dimana jalan kabur? Ah, perlukah ia berlari sekarang?

Akashi, walaupun terkenal kalem tapi sering pula mengumbar senyum. Senyum arogan, senyum yang menakuti anak kecil. Bukan senyum tulus, bukan pula senyum lima jari.

Suasana toilet begitu sepi. Remaja tujuh belas masih setia menutup mulut. Tak usah ditanya kenapa Tetsuya tidak ingin membuka mulut. Dia sedang ketakutan.

Sebenarnya, Tetsuya masih bertanya-tanya kenapa ia takut terhadap Akashi.

Memangnya Akashi itu tukang gigit?

"Aku datang kemari hanya karena punya satu tujuan." Akashi membuka mulut. Dengan tatapan tajam, seperti memperbudak Tetsuya sehingga akan membuatnya bertekuk lutut.

Tetsuya lupa bagaimana cara menelan ludah, "Apa itu?"

"Bertanya." Menghela nafas pelan, Akashi maju satu langkah mendekati pemuda biru, "Karena sudah tak tahan, jujur saja aku sudah muak. Kenapa harus lari?"

Lari? Dahi Tetsuya sedikit mengerut. Sekilas terasa sesuatu memukul dadanya. Ya. Kenapa ia harus lari? Memangnya Akashi sudah melakukan apa?

Pergelutan atas ranjang? Persetan dengan fakta setelah menikah, bergegas perang di atas kasur. Tetsuya meneguk ludahnya keras-keras. Ini berkat Tetsuho selalu cerewet soal pernikahan Tetsuya setelah lulus.

Hello, Tetsuya. Tahun depan kau lulus. _Bersiaplah_.

Ucapan hati kecilnya barusan membuat batin Tetsuya menjerit.

Sebenarnya alasannya mudah saja. Kelulusan Tetsuya mendekat, dan soal pernikahan itu, Tetsuya gugup setengah mati.

Satu menit berlalu, Akashi masih sabar menunggu jawaban.

"A-Aku, hanya tidak suka. Itu saja." Tetsuya memberanikan diri menatap kedua mata Akashi. "Soal pernikahan kita nanti," _Uh_, "merupakan hal yang aku takut—pusingkan. Kita tidak saling mencintai."

"Pernikahan tak memerlukan ikatan cinta juga bisa terlaksana. Sah-sah saja dalam agama. Kau tak tahu betapa nikmatnya cinta dengan proses yang berliku."

"Berliku? Bukankah itu malah akan menyakiti kedua belah pihak?"

Tanpa Tetsuya sadari, Akashi maju perlahan. Satu langkah.

"Tidak jika kita yang menjadi kedua belah pihak itu. Aku akan senang. Karena aku suka."

Tetsuya tak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari maksud ucapan Akashi.

"Tidak. Sesungguhnya… sesungguhnya aku tidak menginginkan ini. Aku tidak sependapat." Tetsuya memberanikan diri untuk berujar penolakan.

"Kita tak pantas memiliki hubungan. Kau dan aku. Jadi kumohon ucapkan pada kakek untuk melupakan semuanya. Pernikahan kita nanti."

Akashi diharap untuk mengerti. Tetsuya sangat berharap.

"Pada intinya kau menolakku. Tak usah berbelit-belit." Akashi membuang muka.

Tetsuya merutuki tentang toilet yang terlampau sepi. Tak adakah orang di pesta akan mampir sekiranya sebentar saja kemari?

"Y-Ya. Perlukah penjelasan kedua? Uh. Aku tidak mencintaimu. Maaf."

Tetsuya tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar. Berbelit-belit dan sungguh memuakkan.

Ya. Dampak ucapan terakhir? Terlihat jelas dari kedua pandangan Akashi yang menggelap.

Akashi menengadah. Mengangkat dagu dan menghujam mata biru dengan dwiwarna setajam ujung batu permata. Menusuk namun menawan. Tanpa Tetsuya sadari ia terpesona. Tak tahu jika Akashi sudah terpesona dengan matanya lebih dulu.

Mata biru laut itu. Menenangkan.

Akashi menatap lurus. Aura ruangan sekitar mendadak terasa lebih berat. Gerak Akashi begitu cepat, dua lengannya sudah mencengkram dua lengan yang lainnya. Tuxedo mahal miliknya terlupakan. Masa bodoh, Akashi bisa beli baru.

"A-Akashi-_kun_! Apa yang ingin kau—" tubuh kecilnya melengkung cantik karena ditarik paksa dengan kuat. Dada Akashi yang bidang menyambut tubuh itu. "Lepaskan aku! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!"

Akashi membawa paksa tubuh itu masuk ke dalam bilik toilet terujung. Setelah pintu terkunci, punggung Tetsuya membentur sandaran kloset. Sakit, anak itu menjerit kecil.

Bukan hanya kedua tangan, Pandangan Akashi ikut serta menelanjangi. Tangan-tangan nakal miliknya dengan sengaja menarik helai kemeja yang membaluti tubuh mempesona berupa santapan lezat. Bertaruh tentang manisnya kulit putih Tetsuya, membuat mulutnya tak sabaran untuk merasakan. Langkah pertama yang ia lakukan setelah membuka kemeja itu, giginya datang. Menggigiti.

Kedua bola mata Tetsuya terbelalak. Pandangannya terhalang rupa surai merah Akashi. Pria itu membungkuk untuk menjamah tubuh atasnya yang sudah terbebas dari serat kain. Mengigiti lehernya. Menjilati pun tak lupa. Meninggalkan tanda merah muda mungil sebagai kepemilikan. Ah. Ah. Tetsuya mendesah-desah disertai pemberontakan. Memukul-mukul punggung tegap si merah. Ia tidak sempat memikirkan bagaimana menjijikkan mendengar suara desahannya. Namun ia menfokuskan kedua kakinya untuk menendang. Kemanapun itu, asal Akashi segera melepaskannya.

Gerakan penolakan dari Tetsuya membuat Akashi semakin memajukan tubuhnya. Kedua kaki sengaja dibuka sedikit lebar. Membuat kedua Tetsuya merekah secara paksa.

Sakit, kedua iris biru menumpahkan air mata. Sakit pada tubuhnya maupun perasaannya. Takut pula dan merasa menyesal.

Selagi bocah itu merasakan denyutan sakit pada bagian leher, bahunya menjadi sasaran kanan Akashi merebut kedua tangannya. Diikat dengan dasi miliknya dalam posisi dibalik punggung. Pria dua tiga tetap melancarkan serangan-serangan. Setelah mengikat kedua tangan santapan, tangan nakalnya kembali merayangi tubuh. Mencubit gemas kedua puting merah muda.

Air mata Tetsuya tumpah melewati dagu. Batin menjerit meminta tolong.

"Aaaah!"

Akashi terkekeh pelan, "Bersuara keras, maka orang-orang akan masuk dan mengecek ke dalam. Diam dan nikmati. Atau kau ingin agar kegiatan kita berdua ini dilihat orang? Tidak masalah bagiku."

Watak pria itu cukup jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Pendiam dan tenang merupakan kepribadian sebelumnya. Sekarang sudah terganti dengan watak seperti psikopat. Kedua mata Tetsuya menyipit dan berusaha mengatupkan mulut. Jika tidak ditutup, suaranya akan keluar dan ia akan mendesah. Bernyanyi merdu untuk Akashi.

"Aku suka tantangan. Kalau begitu berteriak lagi untukku, Tetsuya."

Celana Tetsuya terasa sesak.

"Ngh! Aaanh." Punggung Tetsuya melengkung saat mulut Akashi memainkan putting kirinya. Sedangkan yang kanan dicubit keras oleh tangan kiri Akashi. Tangan kanan Akashi yang bebas, menekan-nekan sesuatu yang menonjol diantara kedua kaki Tetsuya yang merekah lebar.

Pikiran Tetsuya melayang. Kedua pandangannya merabun oleh titik-titik air mata. Ia yakin tubuhnya sudah penuh warna merah akibat gigitan. Gigi-gigi Akashi tak lupa menimbulkan luka. Darah yang merembes keluar segera dijilati oleh lidah yang lapar. Dengan alasan tertentu Akashi sangat menyukai perut datar Tetsuya. Setelah puas dengan kedua dada yang membengkak dilapisi liur dan keringat, mulutnya tidak sabar menjilati perut itu disertai gigitan.

"J-Jangan. Unhh." Punggung Tetsuya bergetar hebat. Kedua matanya semakin menyipit saat merasakan sesak yang menjadi di selangkangan.

"Aku—Aku tidak suka rasa ini!"

"Tidak suka, hm?" Akashi tersenyum singkat. Dengan dorongan kuat, ia menekan benjolan di selangkangan Tetsuya dengan tangan kiri. Menakan. Sangat kuat.

"Argh!"

"Tubuhmu itu suka terhadap apa yang kulakukan."

Nafas Tetsuya putus-putus saat kedua tangan Akashi berurusan dengan celana hitamnya. Setelah melepas sabuk, kedua pinggir celana itu dicengkram beserta celana dalam putih. Tak lagi bersih, karena sudah dilumuri cairan kental milik Tetsuya sendiri. Pemuda biru mengerutkan dahi. Merasa jijik akan reaksi tubuhnya.

Dua celana Tetsuya Akashi jatuhkan saja keatas lantai marmer bewarna hijau batu giok. Tubuh Tetsuya sudah telanjang sepenuhnya. Gemetaran, kedua tubuh itu berusaha untuk sedikit bangkit. Namun gagal saat kedua tungkainya diangkat naik bersandar pada kedua bahu tegap.

Puting Tetsuya kembali mengeras, saat jari telunjuk Akashi menyentil pelan benda Tetsuya yang menegang.

AH!

"Ja-jangaan… Akashi-_kun_! Kumohon!"

Pinggul kecil itu terangkat. Memberikan pemandangan terbaik untuk Akashi. Kerutan mungil berwarna merah muda bagai mengundang milik Akashi yang sudah sesak. Bahkan lidahnya sendiri ingin ikut mencicip.

"Kau belum pernah disentuh," Dua jari Akashi membelai kerutan itu. Air mata Tetsuya semakin mengalir. Jatuh menuruni dadanya yang penuh keringat. Perih saat melewati bagian yang luka akibat gigitan.

Kerutan mungil itu sungguh mengundang. Menggoda benda Akashi yang sudah berdiri didalam celana. Sungguh terasa sesak.

"Ingin merasakan rasanya dimasuki?" Dua jari Akashi bergerak turun. Menggoda dari perut, turun melewati benda Tetsuya yang menegang—siap mengeluarkan klimaks perdana miliknya. Lalu berhenti tepat didepan pintu pengundang hasrat. Bahkan ujung jari Akashi dapat merasakan kerutan mungil Tetsuya yang berdenyut. Seakan tidak sabaran. Ingin menghisap dan merasa terpuaskan hasratnya.

Tetsuya tidak bisa bohong dari kenyataan tubuhnya yang merasakan nikmat. "He-Hentikan." Kedua mata biru itu melebar, "Akashi-_kun_ mau apa—AH!"

Satu jari Akashi menerobos kerutan yang masih sangat rapat. Tawa meremehkan Akashi terdengar dalam detik berikutnya. Menertawakan lubang Tetsuya yang terasa seperti menghisap kedua jarinya.

"Kau suka," Tetsuya mendesah-desah tertahan. "Kau ingin lebih, bukan?"

Awalnya terasa amat sakit. Tetsuya merintih. Tubuhnya semakin bergetaran bersamaan dengan jari tengah telunjuk Akashi yang masuk tanpa pelumas. Sakit. Perih. Panas.

Baru jari telunjuknya masuk setengahnya, jari tengah segera menyusul.

Kedua mata Tetsuya tertutup rapat. Terlampau sakit.

Sebelum mencapai titik prostat, Kedua jari itu kembali cepat menggenggam benda Tetsuya yang sudah menegang dengan sedikit cairan tertahan di puncak. Tanpa Tetsuya sadari Tetsuya sudah klimaks saat pertama Akashi menjilati perutnya. Tidak sengaja fabrik kemeja Akashi bergesekkan dengan tumpul benda Tetsuya. Kotor. Kemeja Akashi sudah kotor dengan cairan kental berwarna putih. Selangkangan pun serupa. Terasa licin dan Akashi merasa gemas untuk menjilatinya.

Tubuh Tetsuya meregang. Punggungnya melengkung. Tangan Akashi bergerak atas-bawah. Langsung mengocok dengan gerakan cepat.

"Aah… AH!"

Gerakan terasa begitu cepat. Pergerakan tangan Akashi yang lihai membuat Tetsuya merasa ingin klimaks untuk kedua kalinya.

Cairan kental Tetsuya merembes keluar. Membasahi tangan kanan Akashi sehingga terasa begitu licin saat menggempalkan tangan. Tanpa menunggu Tetsuya untuk mengambil nafas setelah klimaks melelahkan, dua jari yang sudah dilumasi menyelundup masuk kerutan mungil.

"Nnng! Aaannh!"

Tidak sabaran, Akashi membuat gerakan maju-mundur dengan ritme cepat. Mengabaikan kepala Tetsuya yang sudah terkulai lemas. Sakit terasa berdenyut kuat saat jari Akashi membuat gerakan seperti menggunting. Akibat pengalaman perdana, darah mengalir keluar. Bercampur dengan cairan Tetsuya disekitar paha. Akashi tak tahan untuk tidak menjilatinya sampai bersih.

Lemas sudah, Tetsuya sudah tak bisa berkutik. Ia lemah dan tak tahu pula untuk melakukan apa. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Sibuk mendesah-desah dengan kedua mata menyipit dan pipi merona. Membuatnya tak sadar akan ujung tumpul benda Akashi yang sudah siap masuk kerutan Tetsuya yang membengkak.

Sebelum memasukkan diri, Kedua iris Akashi melirik wajah kelelahan Tetsuya. Surai biru sudah membungkus bingkai wajahnya. Beberapa helai terlihat menempel di pipi akibat keringat. Pandangan sayu seakan memohon.

Akashi menyukai Tetsuya. Mencintai. Ingin menguasi. Ingin memiliki.

"Kau milikku, Tetsuya."

"AAAH!"

Benda Akashi menghujam sangat kuat. Masuk sepenuhnya dalam hentakan pertama. Kedua mata Tetsuya terbelalak kaget. Saraf-saraf dindingnya dan prostat yang tertumbuk dengan tepat menghilangkan rasa sakit perlahan-lahan. Air liur Tetsuya menetes. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam persetubuhan mereka, Akashi mengecup bibir itu. Disusul lumatan yag membuat Tetsuya susah mengambil pasokan udara. Lidah hangat Akashi menyapu langit-lagit dan mengabsen jejeran gigi putih. Lezat.

Ciuman terlepas. Dahi Akashi berkeringat. Menahan sensasi luar biasa dari bawah sana.

Tetsuya, memang miliknya. Karena pemuda itulah yang pantas untuk menerima perlakuan kasarnya. Ya.

.

Klimaks Tetsuya sudah melebihi lima kali. Akashi begitu brutal dan tak main-main. Bahkan sampai tubuh Tetsuya terkulai lemas, Akashi masih memasukki tubuhnya. Menghujam beberapa kali. Berbuah desahan Tetsuya yang putus-putus. Kelelahan sekali rasanya. Tetsuya ingin segera pulang.

Persetubuhan mereka berlangsung setengah jam saja. Namun terasa amat lama bagi Tetsuya sepihak. Mungkin Tetsuho sudah mencari-cari keberadaanya. Tak mungkin Tetsuho memaklumi Tetsuya yang izin ke toilet selama 30 menit lebih.

Akashi masih menjamahnya. Tetsuya tidak tahu pria itu sudah lelah atau tidak. Tetsuya akui ia sudah kelelahan. Ingin tidur rasanya. Kedua kelopak sudah terasa berat. Rupa Akashi menghilang tertutup bintik-bintik hitam.

Tetsuya pingsan.

.

Tidak ada mimpi. Seakan tidur hanya dua detik, Tetsuya terbangun dengan mata letih.

Tubuh sedikit menggeliat, merasakan fabrik halus sprei mengelus lembut punggungnya yang terlihat karena piama yang tersingkap.

Matanya melihat jam, pukul sepuluh pagi.

Rasanya masih lelah dan ingin kembali terlelap dalam alam mimpi. Oh, Tetsuya ingat ini hari minggu. Syukurlah. Ia akan melanjutkan tidur cantiknya.

Kelopak kembali menutup. Dibaliknya kedua bola mata bergerak-gerak. Gelisah seakan memikirkan suatu perihal.

Apa yang terjadi padanya semalam?

Akashi. Toilet.

Tetsuya bangkit layaknya sehabis mimpi buruk. Nafasnya putus-putus. Ngilu luar biasa tiba-tiba terasa pada selangkangan. Kedua matanya bergerak sekeliling, memastikan.

Kamarnya. Bukan kamar Akashi.

Dengan tertatih, Tetsuya berusaha beranjak turun dari atas ranjang. Berjalan terseok ke arah pintu kamarnya berwarna putih susu. Segera menuju kamar kakeknya.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Tetsuya membuka pintu berdaun dua. Lupakan dulu sejenak tata krama mansion Kuroko.

"Kakek!"

Tetsuho melirik dari balik kacamata baca berlensa kaca dengan bingkai sewarna emas, "Tetsuya? Sudah bangun?"

Awalnya Tetsuya yang hendak berjalan mendekati Tetsuho. Namun detik berikutnya wajah Tetsuya sudah menubruk dada bidang kakeknya. Memeluknya.

"Kakek… Bagaimana bisa aku-?"

"Pulang?"

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan.

"Akashi-_kun_ yang mengantarmu. Ia bilang menemukanmu pingsan dalam toilet."

Dada kecil Tetsuya mencelos. Dasar. Pembohong.

Ah, lagi pula bisa gawat juga kalau Tetsuho tahu yang sebenarnya.

"M-Maaf kek." Tetsuya memutar otak mencari alasan, "Aku tidak tahan keramaian."

"Begitu." Pria berumur tujuh enam mengangguk. Lalu mengelus surai biru Tetsuya.

Ia tahu fisik Tetsuya lemah. Maka ia khawatir jika Tetsuya sudah berurusan dengan yang namanya pingsan atau jika Tetsuya sakit-sakitan.

"Kalau begitu jangan kembali tidur."

Tetsuya yang masih merasa kantuk dan sakit badan sedikit mengeluh, "Kenapa?"

"Sarapanlah." Tetsuho tersenyum, "Tadi malam Akashi-_kun_ bilang akan datang kemari jika kau sudah sadar."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END**_

Fanfik ini dihadiahkan untuk Tetsuya yang nambah umur. OtanOme Tetsuya!

Terima kasih karena sudah mampir untuk membaca!


End file.
